financefandomcom-20200213-history
Foreign Exchange Glossary
A list of words which are relevant to the foreign exchange market. You are requested to add more terms to the list. 0-9 A ;Absolute Rate: ;Accreting Principal Swap: ;Accumulation/Distribution: ;Aggregate Demand: ;Aggregate Supply: ;Alan Greenspan: ;American Currency Quotation: ;Arbitrage: ;Asset Swap: ;At The Market: ;Aussie: ;Authorized Forex Dealer: B ;Balance Of Payments (BOP): ;Balance Of Trade (BOT): ;Bank For International Settlements (BIS): ;Bank Of Canada (BOC): ;Bank Of Japan (BoJ): ;Base Currency: ;Ben Bernanke: ;Big Figure: ;Big Mac PPP: ;Blocked Currency: ;Blotter: ;Bretton Woods Agreement: ;Bull Put Spread: ;Bundesbank: C ;Cable: ;Cambist: ;Cash Delivery: ;Centralized Market: ;Choice Market: ;Clearing: ;Clearing Price: ;Commodity Block Currency: ;Commodity Trading Advisor (CTA): ;Compound Option: ;Constant Currencies: ;Consumer Price Index (CPI): ;Core Inflation: ;Country Basket: ;Cover On A Bounce: ;Cover On Approach: ;Crawling Peg: ;Credit Netting: ;Cross Currency: ;Cross Rate: ;Cryptocurrency: ;Currency: ;Currency Basket: ;Currency Carry Trade: ;Currency Convertibility: ;Currency Forward: ;Currency Futures: ;Currency Option: ;Currency Overlay: ;Currency Pair: ;Currency Risk: ;Currency Swap: ;Current Account: ;Current Account Deficit: D ;Current Account Deficit: ;Daily Chart: ;Daily Cut-Off: ;Decentralized Market: ;Deflation: ;Depreciation: ;Devaluation: ;Diamond Top Formation: ;Direct Quote: ;Dirty Float: ;Dollar Drain: ;Double No-Touch Option: ;Double One-Touch Option: ;Dual Currency Deposit: ;Dual Currency Issue: ;Dual Exchange Rate: ;Durables: ;Dutch Disease: E ;Economic Exposure: ;Equity Linked Foreign Exchange Option (ELF-X): ;Euro: ;Euro LIBOR: ;Euro Medium Term Note (EMTN): ;Euroclear: ;Eurocommercial Paper: ;Eurocurrency Market: ;Eurodollar Bond: ;Euromarket: ;European Central Bank (ECB): ;European Currency Quotation: ;European Monetary System (EMS) ;European Union (EU): ;Euroyen: ;Euroyen Bond: ;Eurozone: ;Exchange Control: ;Exchange Rate: ;Exchange Stabilization Fund (ESF): F ;Failure To Deliver: ;Federal Debt: ;Finmins: ;First Notice Day: ;Fiscal Deficit: ;Five Against Note Spread (FAN): ;Fixed Exchange Rate: ;Fixed-For-Fixed Swaps: ;Fixed-For-Floating Swap: ;Fixed-Income Arbitrage: ;Flat: ;Flat On A Failure: ;Flip: ;Floating Exchange Rate: ;Foreign Currency Convertible Bond (FCCB): ;Foreign Currency Effects: ;Foreign Official Dollar Reserves (FRODOR): ;Foreign-Exchange Risk: ;Forex (FX): ;Forex Futures: ;Forward Contract: ;Forward Points: G ;Gnomes of Zurich: ;Gold Standard: ;Government Purchases: ;Greenback: ;Gross Domestic Product (GDP): ;Group of Eight (G-8): H ;Hard Currency: ;Hard Money: I ;Indicative Quote: ;Indirect Quote: ;Inflation: ;Initial Claims: ;Interbank Market: ;Interbank Rate: ;Interest Rate Parity: ;International Fisher Effect (IFE): ;International Monetary Fund (IMF): ;Inward Arbitrage: ;ISO Currency Code: J K ;Kiwi: L ;Lawful Money: ;Leads And Lags: ;Liquidation Level: ;Loonie: M ;Managed Futures Account: ;Mine and Yours: ;Minimum Price Contract: ;Monetary Base: ;Monetary Policy: ;Money Supply: ;Moral Suasion: N ;Nominal: ;Nominal Effective Exchange Rate (NEER): ;Non-Deliverable Forward (NDF): ;Non-Deliverable Swap (NDS): ;Non-Farm Payroll: ;Nonconvertible Currency: ;Nostro Account: O ;One-Touch Option: ;Outward Arbitrage: ;Overnight Trading: P ;Panel Bank: ;Parallel Loan: ;Pegging: ;Pip: ;Pre-Settlement Risk: ;Purchasing Power Parity (PPP): Q ;Quality Spread Differential (QSD): ;Quantity-Adjusting Option (Quanto): ;Quanto Swap: ;Quote Currency: R ;Real Effective Exchange Rate (REER): ;Redenomination: ;Repatriation: ;Reserve Currency: ;Revaluation: ;Revaluation Rates: ;Rollover: S ;Samurai Bond: ;Seigniorage: ;Settlement Risk: ;Single Payment Options Trading (SPOT): ;Soft Currency: ;Sovereign Bond: ;Sovereign Risk: ;Special Drawing Rights (SDR): ;Speculator: ;Spot Exchange Rate: ;Spot Trade: ;Sterilization: ;Sterilized Intervention: ;Swap Dealer: ;Swissie: T ;Take-Profit Order (T/P): ;Tankan Survey: ;Temporal Method: ;Thin Market: ;Tomorrow Next (Tom Next): ;Toraku Index: ;Trade Sanction: ;Transaction Exposure: ;Transaction Risk: ;Translation Exposure: ;Translation Risk: ;Two-Way Quote: U ;Uncovered Interest Rate Parity (UIP) ;Unemployment Rate: ;Unsterilized Foreign Exchange Intervention: ;US Dollar Index (USDX) V W X ;Xenocurrency: Y ;Yard: Z Category:Glossary Category:Foreign exchange Category:Investing Category:Stock market